


A shining sun over a frosty valley

by WritingStruggles



Series: Norse VolleyGods [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Norse Mythology - Freeform, im sorry, prepare yourself if u know nothing about norse mythology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingStruggles/pseuds/WritingStruggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frey or as some call him, Hinata is one of the most powerful gods in Norse mythology. At least that's what he is told. As a god of sunshine and summer, the poor redhead is not recognized by other gods, only his godly sword getting him accepted in Asgard.<br/>Depressed, he spends all his time in Alfheim, the realm of elves, only getting visited by his brother. Until one day his life changes because of an infamous snow giant, Gertd, or how he is called by people who hate him, Kageyama appears in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A shining sun over a frosty valley

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu AU, so I hope it's not as bad as I think it is.  
> Enjoy!

With the last bits of my strength I clutched my pierced side. A normal person would have long died from the amount of blood I lost. I’m not exactly what you call ‘normal’ or ‘person’.

Fire was spreading with unbelievable speed, burning everything in its way, both the mortal and the immortal. The heat hurt my face, smoke burned my eyes. My breathing turned more ragged with each passing second as my more-or-less undamaged left lung tried making up for the loss of his fallen companion on the right.  


I could hear the waves of the sea boom on the other side of the bridge. Bloody spears and swords littered the ground, poison rained from the sky like rain. Screams of my comrades over the battlefield deafened me, as I lay paralyzed on the ground, my spare weapon melted to a golden puddle next to me. Only by willpower I managed to turn my head to the side, my blood covered ginger hair getting in my eyes, making everything seem even more burning. I could see my brother in the distance, screaming for me while getting dragged away by his beast-servants. He kept yelling my name. The name he came up with. I smiled tiredly at his disappearing figure. It was the last time I saw him.  


A loud howl resonated through the battlefield. Even with my blurry vision and through the barrier of fire I could recognize him. The unstoppable messenger of the apocalypse.

The Fenrir wolf.

I saw the All-Father stand in front of the beast, finally facing his fate.

It was the last thing I saw of the battle, before a looming figure rose up from the ground in front of me.

"Farewell, Frey the sun god." he said as he dove his sword through my chest.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few years earlier

It was another lovely day in the Alfheim. A fresh breeze rolled gently over the green hills. Elves, both the young and the mature, relaxed in the warm sunlight. Their king was among them, sitting on a throne made of trees and flowers; he reigned over the land of the Light Elves. It was a beautiful place to live at, only the capital of the Nine Worlds could be compared to it.

Most of the youngsters practiced archery, eager to learn the ancient fighting style of their kind. Elder elves practiced runes to make their crops grow faster. Some were reading or playing.

Both the common folk and their king enjoyed the eternal summer. Or they thought they would.

Suddenly a ray of blinding light burst in the sky. Surprised elves shielded their eyes. Grown-ups visibly tensed up, a few reached for their bows. Their king stood up from his throne, looking straight at the crack in the sky, not bothering to cover his eyes.

But the moment of confusion and fear passed, when an enormous rainbow spilled like a river from the crack. Even the young knew what that meant.

The elf king walked closer and stopped a few meters before the place where rainbow met the ground. There was a loud ‘pop’ and a big crowd of people appeared out of thin air and slid down the rainbow slide. The Elf ruler immediately recognized them.  
Loud and flamboyant, they pushed each other on the slide laughing hysterically, not caring if they get hurt or fall. All of them were dressed in clothes; they called them ‘fashionable’, while they were actually just extremely bright and sometimes revealing.  
The king let out a loud, exhausted sigh. The elves looked horrified. They were visited by the wildest folk of the none-monster realm, Folkvangerers.  
Finally the last passenger popped in the air, when the white crack in the sky was sealed and the rainbow stared fading. The last person appeared to be the leader. The brave elf king hid behind one of the elder elves, who in return stood straighter to cover his master. The rest of the elves looked sympathetically at their cowering master.

The leader of Folkvangerers slid down the rainbow, gracefully landing on both feet, earning a round of applause from his people. He smirked arrogantly, bowing pompously.

He was a tall, gorgeous man. His posture spoke loudly of his confidence. Even more than the large crown, that sat crooked on his head, heavy with different gems and metals. Flicking his brown hair out of his eyes, he scanned the crowd of elves for a small red head. Spotting it hiding behind an elderly elf, the brown-haired man grinned evilly.

While his folk mixed with the elfkind, he quietly crept over to where the elf king stood. Getting behind him, he inhaled deeply, before letting out a loud scream.

The very brave elf king jumped 2 meters in the air, a choked scream tearing out of him. He raised both of his arms in front of his face in defense, terror frozen on his face. His robes were tangled on him and he was shaking too.

The taller man on the other hand was laughing hysterically. His laughter echoed through the whole crowd, attracting almost no attention. Of course it won’t, after all this happened every time these two met.

“Oh my gods, shorty.” He managed to croak out in-between gasps of laughter, rubbing his watering eyes.

“Y-you!” the not so brave king yelled throwing his fists in the air and punching the other man’s shoulder. “Why do you do this every time we meet?! Just a hello is enough, okay?! You are making me look me in front of my people!” the gingers high-pitched whine was met with raised eyebrows and a sassy cross of arms.

“I make you look bad?” he put accent on the ‘I’, leaning in his face. “Excuse me, but whose idea was it to dress as the Serpent and nearly get blasted to bits by Daichi? Was it me who decided prank Tsukishima, the trickster god, and got hanged half-naked from the Tree of Life? Who scared poor Yamaguchi with his stupid servants, Tanaka and Nishinoya, and got chased down by Inuoka and Lev TO THE BORDERS OF THE MUSLHEIM and nearly got burned in lava? Must've been me, huh.” The last bit was filled with so much sarcasm, people nearby tried covering their snorts. The elf king glared weakly at them.

“It’s not like I do it on purpose you know. I just...”

“You just?”

“I didn’t…think of consequences.” He murmured shamefully, not meeting the others eyes. “Sorry if I’m an embarrassment.”

“Haah..It’s fine, Hinata.” he patted ginger’s shoulder, making the other look up. “I’m kinda used to it.” He smiled reassuringly at him.

“After all, you can’t help it, right? Both looks and brains went to me, leaving you short and-“

“S-shut it, Oikawa! I’m still growing! I can outgrow you, ya know!” he yelled fists flailing over his head.

Oikawa snorted at that.

“Don’t wanna disappoint you, cupcake, but we are the same age. If you grow, I grow. It’s ok I’ll love you, even if you are short forever, little brother .” He ruffled Hinata’s hair affectionately, winking.

Hinata swatted his arm away, turning around and walking back to his throne.

“Go to Helheim.” he muttered.

“Uwah, short and mean.”

“S-shut up!”

Oikawa cackled all the way to the Light throne, or as he liked to call it, the salad-stool.

“Why are you here anyway? Shouldn’t you spend time with Odr before he leaves again?” Hinata asked his brother, sitting down on the throne.

Settling on the arm of the salad-stool, Oikawa let out a loud sigh.

“I should be, but even at home he’s busy. Iwa-chan won’t listen to me. Apparently he is too busy to listen to my ‘Stupid whining’.”

“Well, he is the All-father’s right hand.” Hinata said, then regretted it immediately.  
Oikawa let out a loud groan.

“Everyone is saying the same thing! ‘Of course he is busy.’ ‘He is the second most powerful person in the Nine Worlds.’ ‘You can’t help it that he is busy.’ As if I give a shit about his status!” he fumed annoyed, kicking at the tree near-by.

Hinata knew that what Oikawa was saying is selfish, but looking at his upset sibling, Hinata couldn’t bring himself to.

It wasn’t like he knew what that felt like. Being in love that is.

Sure he loves his brother, as well as his friends and parents. But he never felt the emotion which his brother was the god of. He never felt ‘romantic love’.

Stopping himself from getting depressed over it, Hinata placed his hand on his brother’s back.

“Oikawa-“

“Forget it.” The god of love cut him off harshly. “I’m leaving.” Swiftly standing up, he adjusted his crown and started walking away.

“Folkswangerers will return on their own after they get familiar with the place.” Oikawa said over his shoulder.

Oh right. Those were the new ones, Hinata noticed. Every month Oikawa received a list of the deceased heroes to choose to live in his land. The privilege to choose first was giving to him by the All-Father, so he and his brother don’t restart the war their father started decades ago. A small privilege, but a meaningful one, for accepting heroes was a sacred tradition of Vallhala and of Asgard. The heroes who had not been chosen by Oikawa were sent to Vallhala afterwards.

“All right.” Hinata called weakly after him, watching his brother disappear behind a hill.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Oikawa left sooner and moodier than Hinata expected. He didn't think much of it though. It wasn’t the first time Oikawa had a fit about Iwaizumi ignoring hm.

But in a few days his servant brought Hinata a letter. It was signed by his brother's husband, Iwaizumi.

It said that his brother has disappeared. Iwaizumi found his crown at the gates of Jotunheim.

The realm of their enemies, the frost giants.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post the second chapter, only if this gets at least 5 kudos.  
> I need motivation, people.
> 
> hinabaelovesu.tumblr.com


End file.
